El juramento
by Druida
Summary: Draco y Ginny tienen un plan: cuando todo acabe, se quitarán de en medio. Basado en Obsidiana de Estrella Blank.
Esta historia participa en el reto "Remix" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black.

Me tocó escribir sobre una historia de **Estrella Blank** y escogí **Obsidiana** , un fic que, si bien, es muy cortito deja entrever muchas cosas. Aunque, reconozco, que yo aquí hice algo de trampas porque he contado tanto con las ideas que las propia Estrella tuvo a bien compartir conmigo como su casi visto bueno C: Espero que te guste.

A todos los lectores, recomiendo que os paséis por su perfil y os leáis la historia. Es la mejor manera que tenéis de entender algunas de las cosas que ocurren en el fic —aunque, espero, no es necesario para entenderlo todo.

* * *

 **EL JURAMENTO**

Draco apoya la frente contra el cristal. Es enero y los hechizos que mantenían en calor dentro del Ministerio de Magia llevan sin funcionar desde la madrugada. Empieza a notarse, tiene las manos heladas y un pequeño vaho empaña el ventanal a cada bocanada de aire que sale de sus pulmones. Desde el viejo despacho del Ministro de Magia puede ver lo que está ocurriendo en el Atrio.

A él no le interesa. No le interesan los archivos guardados de la administración de Corra ahora que él ya está depuesto. No le interesa qué van a hacer con los prisioneros o cómo terminar de desmontar la maquinaria que le permitió acceder al poder. Su tiempo se acaba y no tiene ningún miedo, quién lo diría. Está cansado, muy cansado.

Tiene la sensación de que lo único que ha hecho en su vida es luchar.

Levanta la mano y dibuja sobre el cristal un rayo. Es estúpido, después de tanto tiempo. Es estúpido, porque le hace esbozar una sonrisa tranquila. Lo han hecho.

—Draco —dice una voz a su espalda. Draco borra rápidamente el dibujo con la manga de su túnica y se gira hacia Luna. La recuerda con una túnica plateada y del brazo de Potter en sexto año. Tiene treinta y cuatro años, el cabello largo, ondulado y sucio y una caja repleta de brazaletes de bronce con runas grabadas contra su cadera.

—¿Qué quieres, Lovegood?

Luna deja la caja sobre el despacho. Se suponía que era él el encargado de asegurarse de que no hubiera nada importante o peligroso en él. Lo único que está fuera de lugar es la pequeña foto que Corra tenía de su mujer y sus hijos. Draco la colocó boca abajo, incómodo de sus miradas asustadas.

—Ron acaba de mandar su patronus. Hogwarts vuelve a ser un lugar seguro. —Luna levanta la foto y la mira, sin ninguna clase de emoción en su rostro—. Dice que unos pocos han huido al Bosque Prohibido, pero que no nos preocupemos. Hermione se ha llevado a unos cuantos y piensan peinarlo hasta que den con ellos.

—Bien.

Vuelve a colocar la fotografía muy cerca del sitio donde Corra la tenía puesta y se gira hacia él. Viste como una muggle. Con unos vaqueros claros altos y una camisa metida por dentro. El único abrigo que lleva es una túnica abierta y Draco no puede evitar preguntarse por qué parece tan entera.

Coloca una mano sobre su brazo y esboza una sonrisa de medio lado, intentando darle ánimos.

—Alégrate, hemos ganado.

Draco vuelve a girarse hacia el ventanal y Luna aparta la mano. Desde aquella distancia, puede ver su reflejo recortado. Cada día se parece más a su difunto padre. Las ojeras, la piel grisácea. Es como volver de golpe a mil novecientos noventa y ocho y ver a un hombre derrotado.

—¿Habéis encontrado algo interesante? —pregunta. Porque conoce lo suficiente a Luna como para saber que no se irá de allí hasta asegurarse de que está todo lo bien que puede estar.

—Es como buscar una aguja en un pajar. —La mira de reojo. Su expresión se relaja y toda la energía con la que entró en su despacho parece volatilizarse. De pronto está cansada, muy cansada—. Los he dividido en dos grupos: creo que lo más interesante puede estar en los archivos de los aurores y de la patrulla. Ginny y Zacharias se han ido al Departamento de Misterios.

»Aunque, si me preguntas qué están buscando, no te lo sabría decir.

Asiente. Luna lleva trabajando en aquello meses. Mientras los demás planeaban el último golpe, la entrada al Ministerio y la recuperación de Hogwarts en una única noche, Luna se había preocupado de los demás. Encontrar a los desaparecidos, ya sea para liberarlos o devolver sus cuerpos a sus familiares. Encontrar pruebas para juzgar a Corra y a los suyos. Reconstruir el Ministerio.

—Avísame cuando termine. —No hace falta que diga que se refiere a Ginevra. Luna deja escapar un gemido de protesta.

—Draco, no —le pide en voz baja.

—No es asunto tuyo —responde separándose del ventanal. Casi sin darse cuenta, mete la mano en su túnica en busca de dos pequeños viales para asegurarse de que siguen allí. Cierra los ojos y respira hondo, disfrutando de su contacto.

Todo va a terminar muy pronto.

—Harry no habría apoyado esto.

La voz de Luna le saca de golpe de aquel momento de tranquilidad. Vuelve a tener la frente apoyada contra el cristal, mirando la estatua de Potter que siguen manteniendo en el Atrio a pesar de todo. Vuelve a abrir la carta que le informaba de su muerte en una misión. Vuelve a ver su cuerpo inerte en brazos de Hagrid y a oír la voz victoriosa del Señor Tenebroso.

Vuelve a sentir la boca seca, el pecho vacío. Pequeño, débil, olvidado.

Traga saliva.

—Sigue sin ser asunto tuyo —dice. Y aunque pretende sonar mordaz, es casi un susurro. Aprieta la mano alrededor de los viales.

—Claro que es asunto mío. —Draco se sienta detrás del pesado escritorio de caoba y Luna no tarda en agacharse a su lado y coger su mano entre las de ella—. Ya hemos perdido a demasiada gente por su culpa, no es justo que…

Draco aparta sus manos de un manotazo. Luna aprieta los labios y cierra los ojos, como intentando controlarse. Cuando los vuelve a abrir, pequeñas lágrimas se concentran en sus ojos.

—Sois unos cobardes —le dice con voz atragantada. En otro tiempo, Draco se habría enfadado. Le habría gritado y la habría echado de allí sin parpadear. Se habría intentando convencer de que él también había hecho cosas valientes y que tras sus palabras solo había celos. Está cansado—. ¿Te crees que sois los únicos que habéis perdido a alguien? ¡Deja de sentir lástima por tí mismo e intenta hacer algo que marque la diferencia!

Se incorpora e intenta arreglarse el pelo en un gesto nervioso.

—Vete —pide sin molestarse en mirarla. En su lugar mira a Corra y a su familia. Los niños rubios, la mujer sonriente. La casa con un jardín trasero y la luz fuerte, de verano.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Unos cuantos polvos y ya es el amor de tu vida? ¡Han pasado cinco años! —Draco gira bruscamente la cabeza hacia ella. Luna tiene el rostro rojo y las lágrimas caen a ambos lados de su rostro . Se las quita con el dorso de la mano, nervios—. Y si tanto le querías —añade en voz queda—, ten los cojones de esperar hasta que lo encontremos y podamos enterrarlo.

—Vete —insiste. Ella parpadea rápidamente, como si se acabara de dar cuenta de lo que había dicho.

—Merlín, Draco, no…

—Vete.

—Después de todo lo que has pasado, que nos ha pasado… No es justo.

—¡Vete! —La caja que trajo cae al suelo y los brazales de bronce golpetean el suelo y se esparcen por toda la habitación. Luna no se sorprende, solo le mira con cierta tristeza.

—Lo siento —dice. Y, al salir, cierra la puerta.

Draco no se mueve en un rato. El sillón de Corra es de cuero y el tacto de los viales le tranquiliza. Sabe lo que diría su yo de diecisiete años si estuviera allí. Le llamaría idiota. Su yo de treinta, también. Él cree que es la mejor decisión que podía tomar. No quiere ser una de esas personas que dejan pasar los días hundiéndose más y más en sus recuerdos.

No quiere acabar como su padre.

Lo que han hecho no sabe a victoria. Sabe a venganza y, al final, es tan amarga como cabría esperar.

* * *

—Han encontrado a Peggy —dice Ginevra entrando en el despacho sin esperar invitación. Ginevra deja caer el archivo delante de él y la cara de una niña de cinco años le sonríe. Gira la cabeza, como para mirar a alguien que está detrás de ella, y después agita alegremente un de sus manitas. Sobre su nombre, «Margaret Weasley», hay escrito en letras rojas «fallecida».

Draco recuerda la primera vez que la vio, cuando solo era una bola de pelo rojo. Aquella niña había sido todo el mundo de Ginevra.

—Lo siento —dice. Ginevra estira las comisuras de su boca y se encoge de hombros. Probablemente, de todos es la que más rápido ha envejecido. Lleva el cabello demasiado corto y desigual y Draco no es capaz de recordar cuándo fue la última vez que la vio dormir.

—Ya lo sabíamos, ¿no? —dice derrotada. Se apoya en la mesa y se cruza de brazos. Respira hondo—. Cuando la encontremos… estaré lista.

«Eso es demasiado tiempo», quiere responderle. En su lugar, cierra el archivo y coloca la mano sobre su rodilla.

—¿Habéis encontrado algo Smith y tú?

—No. Allí le he dejado… Cree —Ginevra negó levemente con la cabeza— que va a encontrar algo sobre Padma.

Draco no dice nada, porque no tiene derecho a hacerlo. Luna tiene razón en una cosa: todos han perdido a alguien. Si Potter hubiera desaparecido —si no recordara sus ojos abiertos y la piel fría bajo su tacto—, él mismo estaría removiendo todo el Ministerio en busca de alguna pista.

—¿Hay noticias de Hogwarts?

—No.

Asiente y cierra el archivo de Margaret para tendérselo a Ginevra. Ella lo aprieta contra su pecho, pero no se marcha.

—Luna me ha dicho que habéis discutido.

—Pronto no importará —replica desapasionadamente.

—¿No quieres…? ¿No quieres enterrarlo? —pregunta en voz baja.

Granger cree que el enterrar ayuda a cerrar heridas, a cerrar capítulos inconclusos. Han hablado de ello muchas, muchas veces. Draco no tiene tan claro de que fuera a funcionar.

Fue él, a fin de cuentas, el que confirmó que Potter estaba muerto. Dudaba que haber podido meterlo bajo tierra fuera a cambiar mucho el vacío, la sensación de ver pasar el tiempo a cámara lenta y el zumbido constante contra sus oídos.

—¿Nunca piensas que tomamos una mala decisión? —pregunta Ginevra—. Que, quizá, deberíamos seguir intentándolo..

—Es tarde para eso —replica Draco encogiéndose de hombros—. Lo juramos. Lo único que podemos hacer es pasar por ello con dignidad.

Ginevra no aparta la mirada de sus ojos.

—Lo sé. —Apretó su hombro y se incorporó—. Cuando entierre a mi hija, estaré lista.

Se detuvo junto a la puerta y se giró hacia él.

—Si te sirve de algo, Draco, eres un buen hombre.

Se encogió de hombros incómodo. Hace tiempo, mucho tiempo, que dejó de intentar serlo. Había más sangre en sus manos de la que se sentía cómodo contando.

—¿Qué clase de hombre convence a una mujer que acaba de perder a su hija de que haga un juramento inquebrantable?

—¿Qué clase de mujer hace planes para suicidarse con un hombre con el corazón roto? —Sonrió—. Como has dicho, es tarde para arrepentirse.

* * *

Weasley llega cerca de las ocho. Tiene la cara roja y se ha mesado tanto la barba que la tiene completamente erizada. Se detiene frente a él. Draco devuelve el documento a la bruja con la que está hablando y la despacha rápidamente.

—¿Qué ha pasado?

—Sabes que jamás te habría molestado sin haberlo comprobado antes, ¿verdad? —pregunta acelerado. Draco frunce el ceño.

—Nunca has sido de los que se callan las cosas, Weasley. Desembucha.

—Hemos encontrado a Harry.

Draco mira el reloj. Eran las siete y veinte de la mañana cuando Luna entró en el despacho de Corra para informale de que Hogwarts fue tomada. Han pasado poco más de doce horas.

—Eso ha sido rápido —comenta encogiéndose de hombros y quizá es la expresión perdida de Weasley, los ojos rojos o su estúpida barba, que se esfuerza en decir unas palabras amables—: Bien hecho.

—No, idiota —susurra—. Te estoy diciendo que hemos encontrado a Harry. Vivo.

El corazón se le detiene y, por un momento, cree haberle entendido que Potter está vivo. Por supuesto, es un instante. El zumbido sigue allí y Weasley sigue siendo el mismo idiota con la barba más ridícula de la historia. Así que sonríe y niega suavemente con la cabeza.

—Otra vez.

Weasley aprieta los labios antes de contestar. Se acerca un par de pasos y apoya las manos sobre el escritorio de Corra. Draco se echa hacia atrás en el sillón de cuero, intentando poner la máxima distancia entre ambos.

—Que Harry está vivo.

Draco cierra la mano alrededor de los dos viales y parpadea tontamente, sin ser capaz de articular palabra alguna. Aquello era… imposible. Sin más.

—Un error. Debe de ser un error —masculla incorporándose demasiado rápido. El estómago le da la vuelta y se queda anclado en el sitio mientras todo a su alrededor se vuelve a enfocar. Weasley masculla algo y Draco agita la mano, intentando restarle importancia. Claramente no funciona, porque un instante después lo tiene a su lado, ayudándole a volver a sentarse—. Yo…

—Tranquilízate —pide.

—Estaba muerto —insiste. Porque, si Weasley tiene razón, solo puede significar una cosa: que él se equivocó. Y si se equivocó, quiere decir que Harry podría estar allí, a su lado, en ese mismo instante. Y durante aquellos años. Y eso…—. Las heridas…

—Merlín, Malfoy, tranquilo.

Draco se echa el pelo hacia atrás en un gesto nervioso. Necesita salir de allí.

—¿Dónde está?

—Malfoy, solo tranquilízate. Date un momento para respirar hondo y…

—¿Dónde está? —repite sacando su varita y apuntando con ella a Weasley. Weasley la mira y arquea una ceja, pero no hace ningún gesto apreciativo más allá.

—No creas que me das miedo.

—No creas que me voy a contener de usarla.

—Merlín, Malfoy. —Weasley se encoge de hombros—. Qué cabezota eres. Lo traerán aquí en cuanto lo hayan despertado.

—¿Lo has dejado solo? —Draco intenta levantarse, pero una mano de Weasley sobre su pecho lo asegura sobre su asiento.

—No, está perfectamente acompañado por Hermione.

Ninguno de los dos dice nada durante unos instantes. Cuando Weasley parece estar seguro de que Draco no va a intentar salir corriendo, quita la mano y se sienta sobre el escritorio.

—¿De qué lo van a despertar?

Weasley suspira antes de responder.

* * *

Draco firmó el informe de defunción el cuatro de noviembre de dos mil nueve. La causa de la muerte, un traumatismo craneoencefálico. Draco se comportó como un profesional, comprobó la dilatación de sus pupilas y tomó su pulso. Utilizó un par de hechizos para asegurar que todo era correcto y había avisado a Weasley y a Granger. Le había costado todo su autocontrol no abrazar su cuerpo inerte y no encerrarse en la habitación hasta demostrar que no era posible, que Potter no podía morir.

Pero se comportó.

Y se equivocó.

—¿El filtro de los Muertos en Vida? —pregunta por tercera vez, maldiciéndose por no haber pensado en utilizar la prueba que descarta estar bajo los efectos de dicha poción.

—Malfoy, no podías saberlo.

Pero debería. Tiene ganas de vomitar y, de haber estado en su despacho real, se habría bebido media botella de whisky solo para acallar el dolor de su pecho.

Que el Ministerio se llevara su cuerpo debería haber sido indicativo suficiente de que algo no iba bien. Pero el dolor había sido demasiado fuerte y apenas había sido capaz de asistir a su funeral.

O debería haberlo sospechado cuando Luna le contó que el ataúd estaba cerrado y, lo más probable, vacío.

—Puedes llorar, está bien.

—Que te jodan, Weasley. —Es cierto que tiene las lágrimas al borde de sus ojos, pero no puede permitírselo. Si deja que caiga la primera, no tiene claro que vaya a ser capaz de detener el resto—. ¿No te han dicho cuánto van a tardar?

—Hermione mandó a buscar un poco de poción Herbovitalizante. En cualquier momento.

Tardan casi una hora en llamarlo. Para entonces, Weasley ya se ha marchado con la excusa de avisar a los demás. Por primera vez desde que entró en el despacho e Corra, tiene la necesidad de hacer algo. De mover los papeles, de buscar cualquier indicio que le puedan servir a Luna para los cargos que pretende presentar.

—Ron Weasley me ha dicho que le diga que lo han llevado a Grimmauld Place y que lo esperan cuando esté listo.

Baja las escaleras de tres en tres, coge un puñado de polvos Flu y ni siquiera parpadea cuando cruza las llamas.

Grimmauld Place, que durante los últimos años se ha convertido en el cuartel principal de Obsidiana, aúna la vieja decoración de la última matriarca Black y los muebles que han ido llevando para cubrir sus necesidades. Hay hasta un pequeño escritorio con un _ordenado_. Es un lugar grande, lleno de cosas y de polvo. Y, aunque normalmente está lleno de gente, hoy está vacío.

Un suave murmullo llega desde el piso de arriba y Draco sube lentamente. Tiempo antes de que Potter y él empezaran a tener algo, Potter había intentado reformar el viejo hogar de los Black. Unos espejos rectangulares, sin ornamentos, le acompañan a cada paso que da. Y por el rabillo el ojo puede ver a esa persona en la que se ha convertido.

Los encuentra en la vieja habitación de Potter. La luz está encendida y la puerta abierta. Se detiene antes de llegar a ella y respira hondo. No sabe lo que se va a encontrar al otro lado. Potter estará mejor sin él, si tiene que ser sincero consigo mismo. Casi sin darse cuenta, vuelve a meter la mano dentro de su túnica para sentir el peso familiar de los viales. Sería mucho, mucho más fácil así. Para todos.

Lo siente por Ginevra, aunque tiene bastante claro que se las apañará. Es una mujer llena de recursos.

Es su risa, queda y acompañada por una tos seca, la que hace que suelte los viales. Se instala en su pecho y las rodillas le fallan, necesita apoyarse en algo. Vuelve a caminar y cada paso es como cruzar una frontera.

Las cortinas están echadas. Weasley y Granger están de espaldas a la puerta, de pie y agarrados. Ginevra se ha sentado en la silla en la que Potter solía dejar la ropa amontonada durante semanas. Luna —que levanta la mirada al notar que ha entrado en la estancia— está sobre la cama, con un cuenco de algo que parece sopa. Y… y…

—Draco —dice Harry y es más como un graznido. Draco traga saliva.

—Harry.

—¿Harry? Debo de tener un aspecto realmente horrible. — Potter ríe suavemente y, de nuevo, vuelve la tos. Se tapa la boca con la mano. Draco aprieta los puños, pero evita decir nada. Supone que ya es suficientemente horrible sin tener encima sus comentarios.

Parece un muerto. Tiene una barba frondosa y el cabello recogido en un moño alto y descuidado, con muchas más canas de las que recuerda. Las mejillas chupadas y, por lo que puede ver en sus brazos, es un efecto que se repite a lo largo de su cuerpo. Tiene los labios secos y agrietados, está deshidratado, famélico y probablemente tenga cientos de problemas de salud relacionaos. No necesita ser medimago para decir que la recuperación va a ser larga.

Se pasa la mano por la cabeza, más consciente que nunca de que empieza a tener entradas. Y es estúpido, porque a Weasley le empieza a clarear el cabello por la nuca y Ginevra tiene patas de gallo. Ha liderado una revolución y eso genera mucho estrés. Y Potter es tan estúpido que está sonriendo de lado a lado y Draco no puede evitar devolverle el gesto.

—¿Te ha visto ya un medimago?

—Había pensado que te querrías ocupar tú, Draco —interviene Hermione sonriendo. Tiene los ojos rojos, como si hubiera estado llorando, varios rasguños en la cara y una sonrisa radiante en los labios.

—Gracias.

—¿Podemos dejar eso para mañana? —pregunta Potter. A su lado, Luna se incorpora y deja la sopa sobre la mesilla de noche. Al pasar por su lado, aprieta su brazo.

—Si me necesitáis, estaré abajo —dice.

—Sí, nosotros también. —Hermione tira de Ron. Ginevra deja escapar un suspiro sentido, aprieta con cariño el pie de Harry y sale detrás de ellos. Al pasar por su lado, durante un instante, mira fijamente a Draco. No necesita palabras para saber lo que le está diciendo.

Oye como la puerta se cierra a su espalda y Draco se queda anclado en el sitio, sin saber qué hacer. Es absurdo. Harry alarga la mano hacia él, con la palma hacia arriba.

—Supongo que puede esperar a mañana, siempre que bebas suficiente líquido y descanses.

Tiene un pulso de mierda, incluso cuando Draco coge su mano sigue temblando. Es todo huesos, articulaciones y piel. Y es la cosa más descorazonadora que ha visto Draco en su vida. Potter parece un niño con una cabeza demasiado grande. Duda que pueda ponerse en pie.

Usa todo su autocontrol para depositar un beso suave sobre su mano, en lugar de darse la vuelta e ir a buscar a Corra en busca de respuestas. O de venganza, una mucho más lenta y letal que esperar con los huesos en las mazamorras del Ministerio.

—Ya he dormido suficiente —dice Potter y, aún así, deja escapar un sonoro bostezo. Draco se sienta con cuidado a su lado y apoya la espalda contra el cabecero de la cama, aún sujetando su mano.

—No te preocupes.

* * *

En algún momento, Draco también se queda dormido. Cuando vuelve a abrir los ojos, fuera se acerca el alba. Potter se ha quedado dormido entre sus brazos y encontrarlo allí, a pesar de todo, y respirando con tranquilidad hace que esboce una sonrisa entre sus labios. Al incorporarse, le besa la mejilla.

Durante el tiempo que estuvieron juntos, Draco se quejó todas y cada una de las veces en las que Potter se intentó dejar barba. Aparta el cabello de su frente y sonríe. Probablemente se la afeite él mismo en cuanto Potter se despierte. Y un baño, definitvamente le vendría bien un baño.

Hace desvanecer la sopa que la noche anterior no se terminó y sale de la habitación intentando no hacer ruido. Sabe que si fuera al revés, querría verle cuando se despertara. Pero ha pasado mucho tiempo, demasiado. Y no cree poder quedarse allí tumbado sin dejar de pensar en todo lo que podría haber sido y no es. Fuera todo está quieto y algo le dice que hay mucha, mucha gente que aún sigue trabajando en devolver al país a la normalidad.

Aunque a estas alturas de la vida, Draco duda que el estado natural de Reino Unido no traiga consigo alguna clase catástrofe o crisis.

Encuentra a Ginevra sentada en la cocina, con una taza de té fría entre las manos y dormitando. Está tentado en darse media vuelta y dejar aquella crisis en concreto para más adelante. Pero pega un respingo y abre los dos ojos.

No se atreve a moverse por si aquello provocara la conversación. De nada sirve..

—Apuesto que ahora te sientes como un imbécil —murmura frotándose los ojos.

—Voy a preparar algo para desayunar. —Se mueve por la cocina con la familiaridad de haber desayunado allí más veces de las que le gustaría durante los últimos cinco años. Ginevra sorbe su taza y la aparta de así, con cierto asco.

—Es un milagro —añade con voz cansada.

—No —advierte.

—No seas imbécil, Draco. Si fuera al revés… —Draco no necesita preguntar a qué se refiere. Abre el grifo y deja que la tetera se llene antes de ponerla al fuego—. Si fuera al revés te apuñalaría sin parpadear.

Draco bufa.

—Qué sutil.

—Las cosas han cambiado —insiste.

—Nada ha cambiado —responde mecánicamente.

Le mira con lástima. La lástima de alguien que te entiende mucho mejor de lo que tú mismo lo haces. Draco no lo soporta y se gira sobre sus talones para buscar algo sólido que meterse en el estómago.

—Ha cambiado que él te necesita y tú quieres que te necesite.

—Ha pasado demasiado tiempo. Yo… —«He hecho cosas» y no hace falta decir cuáles. Ginevra ha estado presente en la mayoría de ellas—. Ni siquiera sabemos si sobrevivirá a esta semana. Debería estar ingresado y no aquí.

»¿Sabes qué pasa con la gente dormida con ese filtro? Se mueren deshidratados. Es raro que duren más de una semana. Ya no hablemos de cinco años, Ginevra. Yo no sé…

«No sé si soy lo suficientemente fuerte. No sé si quiero». Apoya las palmas de sus manos sobre la encimera. Se siente mucho más mayor de lo que es. Está cansado, muy cansado. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, siente la expectación de una nueva vida frente a él. De que quizá, tenga futuro y este no sea tan malo.

—No importa —decide—. Seguiremos con el plan. Cuando encuentres a Margaret…

Hace un gesto vago con la mano, espera que sea autoexplicativo y no haga falta decirlo en voz alta.

—¿Lo tienes? —Draco gira un poco la cabeza, lo justo para mirarla de reojo, y asiente—. ¿Puedo?

Los coloca en la mesa, frente a ella. Dos viales gemelos, hechos en plata y con una cenefa en forma de gallo. Con una capacidad exacta de tres gotas cada uno.

Ginevra solo coge uno y, sin pedir permiso, se lo guarda.

—Cuando encontremos a mi hija —promete—. Creo que es buena hora para ir a descansar.

Draco vuelve a guardar el suyo.

Quizá el juramento inquebrantable sí que fue llevar las cosas demasiado lejos.

* * *

Harry desayuna a pequeños sorbos al día siguiente y Draco se asegura de que tenga siempre una botella de agua cerca. Debe mantenerse hidratado. Deja que le ayude a bañarse y que le corte el pelo y le afeite sin protestar. Es descorazonador. El Potter que conoció, _su_ Potter, jamás habría permitido que aquello pasara sin darle una connotación sexual. Jamás habría dejado que cogiera su brazo y pasara la esponja por ellos sin un sonrisa pícara. Y la simple mención de cómo tendría que llevar el pelo haría que se pusiera más tozudo sobre el tema.

Tiene que dejar el examen médico para la tarde. Harry está tan cansado que, en cuanto vuelve a poner un pie en la cama, se queda dormido. Y Draco, simplemente, no sabe qué hacer. La idea de que pronto todo se acabará resulta reconfortante, porque no sabe si sería capaz de vivir lo que le queda de vida con esta versión apagada y medio muerta de Potter.

Por suerte, el pronóstico es bueno. Tiene unos pinchazos un poco raros en el interior de ambos codos, pero quitando eso todo es lo esperable. Granger llora en silencio cuando se lo dice y Weasley corre a ver a su amigo. Draco se queda abajo, sentado en silencio con Luna y tomando té. Sabe que si sube todo será demasiado deprimente y necesita a Ginevra más que nunca. Pero ella está en el Ministerio, trabajando.

Cuando Potter se queda dormido después de la cena, él también se va.

—No puedo hacerlo —dice en cuanto la ve. Está en el Departamento de Misterios y encontrar la puerta correcta le ha llevado casi media hora. Es una sala grande, en forma circular y con una gran fuente de una sustancia espesa.

Está sentada junto a Smith, con papeles rodeándoles.

—Has hecho cosas mucho peores y mucho más difíciles —responde Ginevra sin levantar la mirada—. ¿Lo has dejado solo?

—Con tu hermano. —Ginevra sonríe un poco y asiente.

—¿Y qué haces aquí? Además de contarnos lo mucho que sufres por recuperar a tu amor perdido.

Smith levanta la cabeza y frunce el ceño.

—Espera, ¿qué?

—Han encontrado a Harry. Y Draco está demostrando que todavía es capaz de ser un capullo apático.

—Oh, mierda —farfulla Smith volviendo a sus documentos.

—Gracias.

—¿Y ahora qué vais a hacer con vuestro…? —Smith hace un gesto entre los dos y Ginevra se encoge de hombros.

Smith es la única persona que lo sabe, por lo menos la historia completa. Fue el testigo de los dos juramentos. Draco empezó a apreciarlo desde que Luna lo trajo a Obsidiana. No es la persona más agradable, pero al menos le importa poco la vida de los demás y sabe mantenerse callado si se le pide que guarde el secreto.

A Luna se lo había contado, aunque no del todo. Ella solo había empezado a hablar de la vida, del futuro y de los muchos planes que tenía. Y Draco estaba tan borracho y se sentía tan miserable que le había dicho: «Ginevra y yo hemos hecho un pacto: cuando venzamos Corra, nos vamos a matar». Claro, a ella no le hizo ninguna gracia y desde entonces le mira con esa mezcla de maternalidad e impaciencia.

—Draco quiere seguir adelante con él.

—Oh, mierda —repite Smith—. ¿Creéis que…? ¿Que a Padma le pudo pasar lo mismo?

Draco no responde. En su lugar, se sienta frente a ellos con la espalda apoyada contra la fuente. No puede evitar recordar cómo las costillas de Potter se marcaban contra su torso. Está más muerto que vivo. Nunca le cayó especialmente ninguna de las hermanas Patil, pero por su propio bien… espera que no.

Apoya los codos sobre sus rodillas y los observa trabajar tanto como es capaz. Pero no paran de pasar y pasar hojas y, al final, acaba tan absolutamente harto de aquello que no puede evitar soltarlo.

—¿No estaríais más cómodos en las oficinas de arriba? —Porque están allí, sentados en el suelo y con las espaldas torcidas. Sin orden. Es algo que le irrita profundamente.

—No me apetecía estar sola.

—A mí me relaja el olor —responde Smith cerrando un archivo y dejándolo de lado. Ginevra asiente—. Es como si todo fuera a estar bien.

—¿Qué olor?

—¿Qué va a ser? La fuente de amortentia —responde Smith señalando a su espalda. Draco recuerda la última vez que olió la amortentia. Tenía dieciséis años y creía que iba a morir. Olía a lluvia, a caramelo y al perfume de su madre.

No huele nada.

No sabe si quiere analizarlo. Se incorpora y sonríe.

—Creo que será mejor que vuelva. —Y no puede evitarlo, se inclina ligeramente para poder oler directamente de la fuente. Nada, plano. El corazón le late con fuerza. Es como volver a tener diecisiete años y ser prisionero en tu propio hogar. Ver colgar a una de tus profesoras sobre la mesa del comedor.

Es mirar a Potter a los ojos en ese mismo lugar y saber que está muerto.

Oye maldecir a Smith una vez más antes de marcharse.

* * *

Aunque no se lo pide, cuando entra en la habitación Weasley recoge el ajedrez que tenía desplegado entre él y Harry y sale de la habitación. Draco se desabrocha el cuello de la túnica y se queda allí parado, incómodo, entre la cama y la salida.

Harry no se ha recuperado mágicamente. Parece cansado, mucho más que el día anterior. Y no ha hecho otra cosa que dormir. Al menos, se parece más que el día anterior al hombre que fue.

—No estabas —dice. Y Draco cierra los ojos y respira hondo.

—No.

Sería mentira si dijera que sabe como comportarse con él. Así que decide moverse por terreno seguro, porque si se queda más tiempo de pie frente a él va a empezar a ser raro. Camina hacia él con seguridad y coloca la mano sobre su frente.

—¿Has dormido bien? —Le agarra la mano cuando comprueba que no tiene fiebre y se asegura de que tiene el pulso relativamente normal.

—Draco —dice con cansancio.

—¿Has bebido algo?

Harry se suelta de un manotazo.

—¡Deja de tratarme como si fueras mi maldito medimago! —sisea—. Si no te quieres quedar, no hace falta que lo hagas.

Draco deja caer los hombros y se sienta a su lado, cruzando las piernas. Apoya la cabeza entre sus manos y deja escapar un suspiro melodramático.

—No sé qué es lo que quiero —admite a media voz.

—Y yo no quiero tu lástima.

—Yo… —Draco se detiene. No sabe qué responder. No sabe si siente lástima por él o si, dentro de él, queda algo de lo que hubo. Una sala abarrotada de Amortentia y él no olió nada; si es una señal, no es una buena.

Dos días atrás, habría puesto la mano en el fuego por él. Hoy, tiene miedo de tocarle y que se rompa en pedazos y desaparezca. De que pasen las horas en silencio. De hablar, sobre todo de hablar. Y de tener que explicar que es culpa suya. Todo.

—¿Estás… estás llorando? —pregunta Potter con voz suave.

—No —replica, pero suena más enfadado que convincente. Especialmente, porque se seca las lágrimas con la manga de su túnica.

Potter es una presencia silenciosa y Draco tiene más ganas de gritarle que nunca. Quiere que le abrace y quiere luchar contra él, desquitarse. En su lugar, se tumba en posición fetal e intenta tranquilizarse.

Siempre le ha funcionado mejor lo de romper cosas.

Potter alarga la mano —solo piel sobre huesos y articulaciones— y la pasa temblorosa sobre su cabello. Es la mano en la que tiene escrito «no debo decir mentiras» y, durante un instante, Draco tiene el impulso de contárselo todo. No lo hace.

Esa noche, Draco se queda dormido primero.

* * *

Ginevra encuentra los restos de Margaret al día siguiente y lo entierran junto a uno de sus hermanos en una ceremonia íntima. Draco no asiste, porque sabe lo que viene después y, de alguna manera, parece importante pasar ese último rato junto a Potter. Y está nervioso, especialmente cuando Ginevra entra en la cocina de Grimmauld Place con expresión de haber llorado y una túnica que, por el corte y el color, podría haber pertenecido al mismo Draco.

—¿Cómo estás?

—Si la mitad de las cosas que cuenta Harry son ciertas, estaré mucho mejor en un rato —responde dejando una botella de vino tinto sobre la mesa—. Aún puedes echarte atrás.

En lugar de responder, Draco saca dos vasos bajos y sirve el vino sin esperar a que le dé permiso. Vacía el suyo de un trago y vuelve a llenarlo.

—¿Será rápido? —pregunta en voz baja.

—Es el veneno más poderoso que sé hacer —responde vaciando el vial sobre el vaso y empujándolo hacia ella. Ginevra deja escapar un suspiro sufrido y hace lo mismo.

—¿Crees que será suficiente?

—¿El qué?

—El gesto, para cumplir con el juramento.

Draco tarda un momento en responder.

—Si no lo es, ¿qué importa? Ocurrirá de todas formas. —Hacer todo aquello, tantas molestias para nada. Podían esperar, la muerte no tardaría demasiado en llegar. Pero había algo digno en cumplir con su palabra, en terminar el ritual.

—Sí, supongo que sí. —Ginevra empuja su vaso hacia Draco y toma el que le ofrecía.

—¿A la de tres?

No brindan y no chocan los vasos. Ginevra se lo bebe de una vez y hace una mueca de asco. Draco lo apura de dos tragos largos. Al menos, el sabor amargo del vino ha conseguido enmascarar al fuerte sabor a huevo podrido de la poción.

Sonríe. Está cansado, muy cansado. Los párpados cada vez le pesan más. Ginevra, frente a él, cada vez está más y más pálida. Tiene que apoyarse en la mesa y hace un ruido raro al respirar.

Draco se tapa la boca con la mano. Va a echar de menos a Harry, cree.

Qué tonto, el vino no enmascara el sabor a huevo podrido.

* * *

Abre los ojos, claro que los abre. Es como si alguien estuviera golpeando un martillo contra su cabeza y la estancia está demasiado brillante. Deja escapar un gemido lastimero, mientras se tapa el rostro.

—Ron quiere matarte. —Draco entreabre de nuevo los ojos, lo justo para ver el rostro decrépito de Harry. Está sentado junto a la cama, en una de las butacas que antes amueblaban el salón—. Y yo también, ¿a quién se le ocurre…?

—Deberías estar descansando —masculla.

Potter ríe y pasa una mano por su pelo corto. Draco puede discernir el momento exacto en el que la risa da pie a un llanto nervioso que hace que sus hombros esqueléticos convulsionen.

Esta vez es Draco el que le consuela.

* * *

 _fin_.

Edito. Gracias a Nasuasda por su revisión de errores. ¡Qué desastre de mujer soy!


End file.
